cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cardfight!! Vanguard EX/@comment-13215692-20191004112245
Vanguard EX First impression Review: A comparison with the 3 previous 3DS games. Disclaimer: Beware wall of text. And also I have only progressed through the game till after the Fusou Cardfight Club was disbanded and Izuru was being dragged by Kenji to Voyage. Abbreviations will be used for the previous games. Ride to Victory wil be RtV, Lock on Victory LoV, Stride to Victory StV. Story and Characters: Original character selection has dwindled down from 10 in Stride to Victory to just 1 in EX. However, that's not really a bad thing as Izuru's story was much more original compared to LoV and StV, which follows the anime closely. (Ride to Victory is also a self contained story.) The main selling point of Izuru's story is that his character is more fleshed out compared to the previous 3 games. In the previous 3 games, the player character is essentially a mime with no characterization whatsoever in Story Mode, despite having their personality and traits revealed in magazines and the Official website, it has no influence on the story. Essentially making them one dimensional characters. In EX, you can see how Izuru's character influence the story, how he develops from it, how he interacts with the other characters, how he feels at times, therefore making the experience much more immersive. If I want to complain about Izuru's character, it's that he is essentially a copy and paste from several characters in the Vanguard verse. Design wise, he looks like Miwa and Kai fused together and slapped with Naoki's personality. If there would be another game, I would like the devs to challenge themselves and make a story filled with ONLY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS with VG characters only available in Free Fights. Fight Animation and Music The game really outdo itself in this department compared to the previous games. Taking advantage of the high definition of the Switch, they tried to make the fights much much flashier and you know what, they succeeded. This time, not only the characters get a cut in, certain units get Cut Ins too when attacking or when using skills. Most infamously is HYU-GA when attacking, I recommend you watch it. The only complain is that he cut ins are still images instead of characters moving in LoV and StV, but still....... One good news is that they retain the Final Turn mechanic from StV. And characters can have specific speeches before uttering the phrase, like Izuru's "SHIYURIIII-SAAAANNN!!!!" when Final Turning Shiyuri, or Kenji reverring having to fight the Legendary Navy when FTing Leon. Speaking of Kenji, Daiyusha is ONLY and ONLY VOICED when Kenji uses them, and not others. That's a bummer. Oh and there is no voiceover for Dailiner. The music improved a lot too. In previous 3 games, you would have only 1 standard fight music. In EX, you not only have your standard fight music, you also have clan specific BGMs playing during a turning point of the fight (What triggers it is unclear yet). Most importantly, all clans have different FINAL TURN theme (Some clans share themes though), ranging from the arabic music of Pale Moon, to the hot-blooded rock of Dimension Police, to the upbeat J-Pop of Bermudas and Angel Feathers... I wish they release an OST already, or at least a music gallery in this game. Gameplay and System AI, if according to some people, is still as dumb as ever (Though they can still defeat you). No elaboration on that issue so let's move on. Save scumming when opening boxes is removed. Yes, Auto Save kicks in right after you paid for the box and before opening it. So turning off your console after opening does nothing. Meaning we are back to RtV where in order for a new box to come out in a shop, you have to clear out the old box first. This might count as a step backwards. Though there exists a method where you backup your save data before box opening using the Nintendo Switch Online feature, but I never tried it. But in order to balance that, they introduce Clan Packs where at a cost of being 100VP more expensive, you will only pull cards of a certain clan, promos included. This makes deck building a bit easier as you can just spam clan boxes instead of buying buying booster packs and getting clans you don't want at that time. However, going after booster boxes may not be so bad at all as at every point of time, there are 3 boxes available (One box for each shop.) So if you pulled the VR you want in one shop, you can ignore the rest of the packs and move on to open a new one at another shop. If you had played the previous games, you will find out that the Free Fight option changed drastically. Characters no longer made available to free fight after meeting them once. I only got my first free fight after joining the Fusou Cardfight club. Another point is that there is only now 1 deck for each character in Free Fight, and it will always be the strongest deck for said assign clan of the character (With the exception of a few clans). For example, Aichi will only sport his Gancelot deck in Free Fights and no others. This is a major difference from the previous 3 games where you can have the same character using 3 different decks in Free Fights. Like in StV, Chrono 1 uses just a Gear TD, Chrono 2 uses a GC deck with supports up to VBT02, and Chrono 3 updates his deck with cards from VBT04 and is the strongest deck of the clan in that game. This makes VP grinding a bit harder now, as all characters can have a chance of defeating you in a fight if you want to grind VPs for your deck. Unlike in previous games, you just spam Morikawa fights to grind VPs via easy wins. On a plus side, this encourages you to ACTUALLY play the game but on a minus side, repetitive losses may TRIGGER some people into losing interest in the game...pun maybe intended.